I Think I've Made a Mistake
by KiKi-Kami-Sama
Summary: Finally Inuyasha admits to Kagome that he loves her, but what will happen when things get to out of hand...Weird Twist at the end that some people might not like. Rated M for some sex and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**I had a dream that made me sad and made me want to write a fanfic about it. It's going to switch point of views because in at least my dream I don't stay in one person's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: How could you ever think my writings could ever compare to Rumiko Takahashi. So how could I ever own the master piece that is Inuyasha? **

**Kagome's POV**

We've known each other for awhile, me and that half-demon. We've shared good times, bad times, and even awkward times. I have even admitted to him that I loved him, but my love doesn't matter to him. All he loves is Kikyo. How can I ever compare? I guess I will have to admire from afar…

It was a cold, rainy night when it happened. I was sitting at my desk, shifting my chair around my room to please my ability of finding something to do. _Man it's boring… _I thought to myself as I heard the harsh pitter patter of rain hitting my window. I tapped my pencil on my lightly written essay that I had to finish for school. I sighed as I turned to look out the window. _How can he keep doing this to me, after he knows how I feel about him?_

Earlier that day, in the feudal era, Inuyasha and I were just having a nice conversation. I finally told him, I told him all my feelings for him. He gazed shocked into my eyes. _"Is that really true Kagome?"_

"_Yes," _said the voice in my head, echoing from the memory of this event. _"I've loved you since the first time we met."_ He said nothing; he just stared at me lovingly with those brilliant amber eyes of his. He tilted his head and drew a little closer. My heart beat was racing. I tilted my head and scooted closer. Our lips were almost touching when he opened his eyes. _"What's the matter Inuyasha?" _I asked him.

He didn't answer. He stuck his nose into the air to catch a whiff of something. Under his breath, barely even a whisper, I hear him mutter _"Kikyo…"_ I sighed and looked away from him. _I knew what he was about to do. Why didn't I make him stay?_ _"Kagome, I have to go. You understand right?"_

"_Huh…Oh yeah, I understand…"_I hadn't even finished my sentence before I watched the half-demon hop away.

_I understand, Inuyasha, but that didn't mean I wanted you to go. How could you leave me there like that, after what I just told you?_ I didn't even wait for him to come back; I just got up and jumped down the well. I was hoping to spend some time with my family, but they're not home. They went to go visit an aunt or something; I didn't really read the note before I crushed it in my hands from frustration. I hate being alone, it always makes me even more depressed. Now here I was, alone, in my room, sitting at my desk and only half attempting to finish my essay. _Why do I even bother?_ If by some chance I do manage to get an A+ on this it wouldn't make much of a difference.

I'm so far behind that there is a one to a million chances that I will pass Junior High. Maybe I should just give up going to school all together, just stay in feudal Japan, and only come to visit to see my family and friends on holidays. I took my essay and crumpled it. I threw it at the little trash can next to my desk and it sadly missed. "I'm going to take a bath." I muttered to myself.

I drew the bath and poured some bubbles. Once it had reached as much it can without over flowing, I dipped one toe in. I drew it back out of reflexives and then put my whole leg into it. I slowly dropped my body into the bathtub. I sighed as a rush of warmth takes over my body. I laid there thinking and rethinking about the last time I saw Inuyasha. _Stupid Inuyasha, how can you treat me like this?_

I turned to the other side of the tub. I folded my arms on the edge of the bathtub and sighed. _God, how can he keep treating me like this and yet I'm still head over heals in love with him. I guess once you've fallen in love you can never really fall out of love. Then I can't blame_ _him for going back to Kikyo. After all she is his first love. _

I move to the middle of the tub and looked up at the ceiling. _Why am I so restless? I can't stay in one spot. It's all Inuyasha fault. Maybe I should stop acting so jealous. Inuyasha can't control his feelings over Kikyo. But still, I wish he loved me like that. _I looked out the bathroom window. _Will this rain every stop? It's been raining since I've gotten here. _I still stared at the window. _I wonder how Inuyasha and the others are doing. I'm so alone and bored by myself. I wish Inuyasha were here._

Suddenly I saw a flash of red pass by the window. I got up very quickly. _Did I just see…No it couldn't have been? It's because I was just thinking about him. _I rolled on my other side. I didn't think it was safe looking out at the window anymore, not if I'm delusional at least.

But it was not long before I thought I heard little tapping noises from my room. Now I was beginning to get a little afraid. Then I heard a loud thud noise coming from my room. My eyes widen. I quickly got out of the bathtub and locked the door. I breathed heavily as the adrenalin rush flows through my body. It could be a robber or even worse a rapist!

My heart beat stopped. I heard sounds coming from my rooms and foot steps coming closer. Each step that came closer left an eerie squeak from the floor board. "OH GREAT, THIS IS JUST LIKE FROM ON OF THOSE HORROR MOVIES! NEXT THE MURDERER IS GOING TO WHISPER MY NAME!

"Kagome…" whispered some one on the other side. I screamed with all my might.

"OH GREAT, NOW I GAVE HIM AWAY FROM MY POSISTION! NOW HE'S GUNNA KNOCK DOWN THE DOOR AND COME KILL ME!" The person on the other side started banging on the bathroom door. I screamed again. "I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Then the door was knocked off its hinges and I screamed louder than before. I coughed and looked at the figure coming towards me. I threw my arms over my head and quiver in fear.

"Kagome?" _Hey wait a minute, I knew that voice._

"Inu…yasha?" I looked up at the half-demon that had been giving me trouble all day…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Kriszty you should know me by now. Of course there are lemons, but not as much as my other fanfics. I only write humor/tragedy/lemons and this isn't going to be humorous unless you count that whole I'm going to die from a psycho murderer bit.**

"…Inu…yasha…" I repeated again, panting while I'm looking up at him from the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't there when I got back."

"Well, yeah. I'm not going to be your fall back girl every time Kikyo rejects you." He looked down saddened. I felt a little pleasure at his pain. "So let me guess, she rejected you again." He nodded silently. "Heh serves you right, always jumping to her to her aid when she doesn't need it." He turned away from me. Was he crying? "Now, now Inuyasha I didn't mean it." I walked up to him and held him close to me. I rubbed his head and his ears were twitching.

"Ah…Kagome…" He said while stuttering.

"Yes Inuyasha…"

"You might want to get some clothes on." I look down and gasp. Inuyasha right, I am totally naked.

"Inuyasha you pervert, sit boy!" Inuyasha fell face forward to the ground.

"Kagome, what the hell was that for!"

"For being a pervert."

"But you were the one to hug me! Besides you were naked when I got here."

"Exactly. You were waiting until I was venerable before you struck. It doesn't take a genius to figure this stuff out."

"What are you rambling on about? You're making no sense."

"I am making sense. I'm making nonsense." (One of my favorite praises to say.) Inuyasha looked at me confused.

"Whatever. I don't know what logic you're using, but whatever makes sense to you." I began to start sneezing. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Now come on, let's get you some clothes."

"I can get my own clothes thank you very much." I walked across the hall and shut my door behind me. When I was passing I swore I heard Inuyasha mutter, _"Oh, can you…" _I search around for a top and some pajama bottoms. I put on my top "Inuyasha, no peeking at me!" I yelled through the door.

"Oh yes, I have eyes that can see through walls and I just so happen to want to see you naked. Even if I did I just got a good look at you." He started laughing. _Oh that bastard. How can he treat me like this after I admitted today that I loved him?_

"Inuyasha sit!" I felt satisfaction as I heard Inuyasha head collide with the floor board. I finally pulled my pajama pants over my hips before I allowed Inuyasha in.

"So where is everyone?" he asked.

"Out," I said, as I fix my bed sheets. "Visiting a family member."

"Oh," he didn't sound interested at all. There was awkward silence for awhile before Inuyasha decided to talk again. "So Kagome, how bou' we go back to the feudal era and we all eat ramen." I said nothing. _Of course, that's all I'm good for. I'm the ramen maker. He always only thinks of himself._

"No thanks, I'll pass on that offer."

"Listen Kagome why are you so mad at me?" My fist shook as I fluffed my pillow. _Why! How can he possible not know? Even he isn't that dimwitted._ I turn around to give him a deadly glare.

"You jerk! How can you not know! After what I told you today you go off to see Kikyo. Of course I'm going to be mad." He stared at me blankly, scratching his chin. I sighed. _Of course he didn't remember. Inuyasha can only keep his mind wrapped around one idea at a time._

"Oh that "I love you" bit, right?" I gawped at him. _He was talking so casually. He was not even trying to apologize to me for what he did. _He seemed to get the hint that I was still pissed. "Okay, okay I can tell you're mad. I'm sorry Kagome." He smiled at me like that would make everything better. _Was that all he was going to do?_ "So how 'bou now we go back huh?" I gave him a look that told him my answer. "Aw come on Kagome, I told you I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough Inuyasha." I turned away, giving him a cold shoulder that would make even hell freeze over.

"Then what is it that you want?" I made my way over to my desk to straighten it up.

"What do you think I want Inuyasha?" He said nothing. I was so frustrated at him. I turned around to shout at him. "I want to know how you feel about me! I told you all my feelings for you! I think it's only right that you tell me!" He stared at me with those brilliant amber eyes. He began to step closer to me. He used one hand to caress my face and the other was pinned to the wall.

"Do you want to know my true feelings for you?" I nodded. Those eyes were making me melt under his gaze. He leaned forward, coming closer and closer to my face. My lips were quivering. He was so close to my lips now.

He tilted my head and gently kissed me. All my anger vanished in an instant and my whole body began to tremble. My eyes were wide open. As quickly as it started it ended. He looked at me lovingly as I fluster. "So, now do you know my feelings for you?" I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Wow it's been like forever since I've updated this thing. To make it up to you all it's going to be a sex scene. **

I starred at him flustered, as I touch my lips gently. _Please tell me that was for real. _I looked back up into Inuyasha's amber eyes. "See, now do you understand my feelings for you?" I nodded at him. _I understand perfectly now. I…_

But before I could finish my thought Inuyasha began to kiss me again. All thought left my mind and I closed my eyes. _This feels like heaven, like I'm floating on air. _The kiss became a lot more passionate. Inuyasha started adding his tongue into the kiss. I was gasping for air.

_I have never felt this way before. This is blissful. _I had no control over my body. My mind told me to stop, but my body kept going. Slowly I began to realize that my feet were dragging Inuyasha to the bed. This churning sensation was building up in my stomach. It didn't feel bad; on the contrary it was quite pleasant.

Inuyasha lightly pushed me on my bed. It's not even like he forced me. It seemed more like my body wanted me to do that. I was panting as Inuyasha placed his body on top of mine. This was getting heavy. He continued to kiss me, our tongues doing some enchanting dance. Once in awhile he would gently nip at my lip. I was playing with his long silver hair and ears as moved lower.

My body longed for more, but my mind kept telling me no. I knew though that my body would put up a more persuasive battle. I arched my back into Inuyasha as he planted delicate kisses on my neck. He looked down at my body and quickly glanced at my face. Without me realizing it I gave him a sexy glare that told him "I want more…"

He had received my secret message. He went back to kissing me as he slipped one of his clawed hands under my night shirt. I gasped as he grabbed my breast harshly, but he loosened up after hearing my reaction. He gently caresses my breast as he kissed/nipped my lips. He moved down to my neck and he sucked and nipped at my skin, all the while still playing with me. Inuyasha tugged at my shirt and I lifted my arms up to allow the shirt access off my body.

With his teeth he slides my shirt off my body and across my arms. I tossed the unneeded shirt to the floor. Inuyasha moved his mouth on my collarbone where he stayed. He gently began to kiss the base of my neck. I moan with pleasure, the pressure in my stomach still building.

Further and further down he trailed as he drew ever closer to my breast. He stared at my bra, unsure what to do. He examined my body for any clue on how to get the contraption off, picking me up and flipping me over. Finally while he was sitting on top of my back he spotted it. The bra hooks. He carefully began to tug at it. I laughed at his cute attempt to strip me.

He managed to tear the part that kept my bra together and he looked at me questionably. I laughed at him and he joined in as he looked at the shreds that used to be a bra. He decided to work on my back now. He massages my back and I felt my blood rush through my entire body. For some one who looked so rough he was so gently and sweet. He leaned forward and left a trail of kisses on my back.

He seemed to be enjoying seeing me liking this. He snickered as he watched me blushed when he stroked my butt. He leaned forward and nipped my neck gently. He got off my back and sat on the floor. I wonder what he was doing before he started rubbing my thighs. I felt his warm breath upon my legs as he rubbed him. He sweetly kissed every part. I heard odd noises coming from him. _Was he sniffing me?_

He moved down and massaged my calves. They tensed, but quickly loosened under his touch. Next he moved to my feet. I turn my head back to stare at him. I'd never imagine this picture. Inuyasha bent low with his silvery hair in his face, massaging my feet. He glanced up, allowing his brilliant amber eyes to be seen. I began to blush more and he laughed at me.

He flipped my body back over and he saw my breast for a second time today. He stared at them hungrily before he plays with them. His hands were so warm, the temperature differences was extraordinary. No wonder it was almost instant before my nipples harden. He smirked at me.

He took his thumb and stroked it until it became almost stiff. I turned away, trying to disguise the blushing. He lends forward and kissed my soft skin. Closer and closer he came to the nipple. Once he has reached his destination he lavishes it with his tongue, once in awhile nipping it.

He switched to my other breast and I started sweating. My stomach felt like it was going to explode. He abandons my breast and he kissed my stomach. Lower and lower he went coming closer to my churning sensations. He stopped at my belly button to nip at it for awhile. With his hands he pulls down my pajama bottoms a little and kissed my hip. He had done it. I released for the first time in my life and rode on the waves of pleasure. He smirked at me.

He pulled my bottoms off quickly and got sat in front of the edge of the bed. He pulled on my legs dragging me towards his face. I felt rather embarrassed as I left a trail of my liquids behind me. He smiled at me before disappear in between my legs. The next second I felt something moist enter me. "Ah no Inuyasha, Please don't do that!" I knew what he was doing. He was eating me out.

"Relax Kagome, it's alright." He lifted up his head to discover me blushing madly. He smiled at me. "Okay, I'll stop if it makes you feel that uncomfortable."

"Thank you Inuyasha, I…" I felt something else slide into me instead. "No Inuyasha! Please don't! I'm too embarrassed."

"Oh don't be Kagome. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He slides another finger in me. I started panting. Even though I was embarrassed I didn't want him to stop either. Before I knew it I had released again on his hand. I blushed as I watched him lick his fingers.

Even though it had only been a couple of seconds, my body missed his touch and ached for more. I lie there, thinking what I should do. I finally gave into what I really wanted. "Inuyasha," He turned to look at me and joined me by my side. "Will you…take me?" He stared at me shocked.

"Kagome I…" I stroked his hair.

"It's okay. Just tell me that you love me." He said nothing. He stared deeply into my eyes before shutting his.

"I love you Kagome." He slowly gets on my bed and placed himself on my hips. He was still confused on what to do, but I helped him. I reached for his pants and began to undo them. I slide them down to his knees and his dick springs out. I laughed and now it was his turn to blush. While he undid his shirt and took of his pants I go under the covers and I wait for my love. He returned to me full naked and puts himself right on top of me under the covers.

"Kagome, before I start, you sure this is what you want?" I stared deeply into his brilliant amber eyes and smiled.

"I'm a hundred percent sure. I've never been surer about anything in my life." He does not quickly begin. He just stared at me and sighed. He lifted my right leg on his hip and kissed me. While I'm distracted by his kiss he enters slowly. I gasped. I didn't know it would hurt, but it soon ebbs away and was replaced by pleasure.

He began to make the pace and I learned to follow it. I moaned with ever thrust and I stared into the half-demon's face. He never turned away; he always kept his gaze upon me. After forty minutes I wasn't the only one gasping. Inuyasha looked tired and sweaty as well.

I knew he was near his release. I caressed his face and brought it close to mine. He was still starring at me. The only time I eyes escaped our gazes was when we were kissing. His thrusts became more frequent and his gasping would come faster. His eyes were closed as he entwined his fingers with mine and we released together.

He lies on top of me as we panted together; He takes my face and forced me to look at him. "Remember this Kagome, I will **always **love you." I smiled at him and caressed his sweaty face.

"I love you too." I allowed him to get off of me and take up most of the bed. I get in between his legs and lie on his chest. His heartbeat began fast, but with time became ever slower. He had fallen asleep way before I did, but what could you expect. He did do most of the work. As I listen to his heart beat I slipped into my wonderful dreams…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**I am delighted to hear this is your first Fanfic you read on here. But I am afraid to say that last chapter was the last of the happier chapter in this story. It all goes down hill from here; and no Sota is not going to spot them naked…**

As I laid there in peaceful bliss, with the soothing sound of Inuyasha's heavy breathing, I realized just how lucky I was. _This could have been Kikyo, but it's not. It's me. I'm so happy I could die! _I forced myself to stay awake all through the night. I was determined to spend every waking moment with Inuyasha as much as I could.

As he laid there while he was tranquilly dreaming, I starred at him for many hours of the night. I wanted to penetrate into his mind, know his every thought and worry. I wanted to know his every hope and dream. I even wanted to know about his horrific past; when he was little and teased, when his mom died.

I wanted to dive into the depths of his mind, find out what makes him overjoyed or what gets him really ticked. I wanted to know every little detail of his life. I wanted to know how to make his life better. I didn't want to sound selfish, if anything I wanted to be selfless. I just wanted to make his life better and for him to remain happy. But of course it's also an equal exchange. From his happiness comes my happiness too.

I hoped and prayed there would be more occasions like this, but I was wrong…

In the early morning of the day, just right after it began to break, Inuyasha woke up. I had actually fallen asleep on him and he caressed my long black hair to awaken me. For awhile I just let him stroke me, but he caught on too quickly that I was awake. "Come on Kagome, it's time to get up." I attached myself on his chest and wouldn't budge. He laughed at my attempt for a moment and then slid out of bed. I flopped my face into my pillow. "Now's not the time to be sleeping." He said, while putting on his white undershirt. "Come on Kagome get dressed."

I ended up wearing my black turtle neck with my blue skirt ensemble. As I grab the edge of the well I pulled myself up to see the beautiful scenery of big trees surrounding me with a clear blue sky. As I threw my leg over I get out of the well and stumble in the grass. I hear a familiar laugh and look up. It was Miroku and with him were Sango, Shippo and Kirara.

"Very delicate lady Kagome." He said, while still snickering.

"Thanks Miroku," I said sarcastically. "I was hoping no one saw that."

"Lady Kagome," began Sango. "Where's Inuyasha?" _I thought he was in front of me._ Now that I look around I don't see him anywhere.

"That's odd," I muttered. "I could have sworn he was here just a minute ago…" I began to search frantically for him.

"Lady Kagome what's wrong?" asked both the monk and the demon slayer.

"Nothing!" I shouted back, as I entered the forest. _If he was not out looking for Miroku and the others that only means one thing…_

As I ran into the depths of the dark forest I realized where I was. I stopped for a moment at the tallest tree. Even though I was in a hurry I stood in place and gazed at one of the beauties of nature. _This is where Inuyasha and I meet for the first time... _I stayed there for awhile, almost hypnotized, not daring to look away.

Eventually I wrenched my gaze away from the tree that was putting me under a spell. I heard voices, familiar voices. "Inuyasha, I was wrong to deny you. My heart is filled with hatred for you, and yet, I still long to be in your grasp again."

"Kikyo…" I gasped. _NO! Not this! Not after yesterday! _I edged around the tree to sneak glimpses of them. Inuyasha was holding Kikyo's hands and giving her the most loved look I ever seen.

"I know you won't deny your heart either." She puts one of her pale, delicate hands on Inuyasha chest. He closed his eyes and sighed. He was thinking hard about this decision. Once he had made up his mind he opened them again and starred at her lovingly.

"Of course not. I love you Kikyo and I have always loved you. I will go anywhere you go, as long as," He pulled her into a tight embrace. "As long as, I'm with you."

"Inuyasha," she caressed his face. "You have made me so happy." She held onto him for dear life as her soul stealers arrived. They wrapped themselves around the couple and began to carry them away. I could not let this happen.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed, as I ran into the open. Kikyo and Inuyasha could clearly see me as they floated away into the sky. Inuyasha looked at my saddened face. He showed very little emotion, maybe a hint of remorse at the most. Kikyo on the other hand showed me a look of utmost loathing.

As I watched my lover disappear beyond my reach I distinctly see him mouth, "I'm sorry." He vanished without a trace. I collapsed onto my knees as tears filled my eyes. I couldn't handle it anymore. I no longer tried to hold back tears. I fell to the ground and pounded it from my anger.

"Inuyasha, why! How can you do this to me! After what you just told me last night! After what we did last night!" I stayed there for many hours just crying myself out, the tears never stopping. I kept screaming into the sky for my loved one who could not hear me. The only way I returned inside was when Kaede took me and brought back to her hut to calm me down…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Three years later…**

I hadn't seen Inuyasha in three years. I had not returned home, I was too scared to show my sorry worthless face back. So I remained here, with Kaede, as a priestess. I taught all the little children how to tell the difference between a medicinal herb and a poisonous one. My appearance had not changed much. I had abandoned my old schoolgirl uniform and wore the attire of a priestess. Sure my hair was a bit lengthy and I had to tie it back. And I know I no longer had that happy-go-lucky look on my face all the time, but I was still Kagome, I think…

I needed to tell some one my feelings. If I didn't I felt like I was going to burst any minute. I told Koga all my thoughts and all my nightmares. He held me close and comforted me. He had never left my side since then. He was always there when I needed to talk to him. He was a good friend. Now he was living with me, but I've never done anything with him. I've never had any intimate contact since Inuyasha. Koga understood and never made a move.

He's been there for the hardest time of my life…

"Mommy," called a little child. I looked up and saw (I'm not good at making names…) Kazuomi running towards me. I smiled and opened up my arms to catch him. He jumped onto me and giggled at me. "Hi mommy."

"Hey Kazuomi." He played with my hair. Every time I looked at him it hurt me a little. Even though he does have some of my qualities, like my hair and eye color, he reminded me of his father. From his long black hair and dog ears down to his personality, but of course I didn't show it.

"Mommy, where's uncle Koga?" Now that I looked around I didn't see him anywhere. I carried Kazuomi to our hut and put him to bed. I walked to the forest to investigate. _This is where I last saw Koga… _I walked past the bone-eaters well and entered the forest. I stopped in front of the tallest tree.

I gazed at it sadly. I walked up to it and began to stroke the dead bark off. _Oh Inuyasha, I have not forgotten you. Not even for a day… _I stood there for awhile, hypnotized, as flashes of bad memories ran through my head. Suddenly I heard a stir from behind the tree. "Who's there?" I picked up my bow and arrow, only to realize it was Koga. He leaned against the tree, panting. Once he caught glimpse at me he gasped and started pushing me away.

"Kagome, we've got to get out of here!"

"Why!" I asked, while putting all my weight to my legs making it difficult for Koga to push me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulders.

"No time to explain! Go!" But too late. Whatever Koga was trying to hide I could hear from a distance. Through the bushes came the site of Inuyasha and Kikyo walking hand in hand. My heart skipped a beat…

**Inuyasha's POV**

All this stuff seemed so familiar, the sounds of the chirping birds, the dying trees, the fresh smell of pine. Flashes of memories go through my head, a demon slayer with a cat demon, a small fox demon, a monk, and a girl, a girl in odd clothing. That image most troubled me. _Where do I know her? How would I know her? And why does she look so sad?_

_Why all of a sudden do I begin to remember all these things after so long? _

A while ago, maybe three years, a priestess found me in a forest and rescued me. I have little to no recollection of anything before that. All the memories I have before that are of her. But this was the first time me remembering anything other than her while conscious. For some reason I did recall seeing these images before, in my dreams perhaps, no, my nightmares. These people haunted my memory and I would not sleep soundly until I figured out who they are.

Since the time of the loss of my memory Kikyo has taken care of me. She has told me every time I have questioned her that we were taking a stroll trough the forest and I tripped. I am greatly in her debt for all her kindness towards me. She didn't have to put up with me; she could have just left me there.

She told me she would help me recall my memory, but every time I tell her what I remembered she says it's my imagination, just made up stories in my head. She corrects me and tells me what we had done before the incident. She has honored me most by having her hand in marriage.

"Kikyo, I'm having those flashes again."

"Don't worry Inuyasha; they will go away in time." I was walking hand in hand through the forest when I turned. I heard people yelling. I walked through the bushes and opened my mouth. It flashed again, the girl in odd clothing weeping. _Is she the girl from my dreams?_

She gawped at me and ran away. After her followed her ally, whom I also had a flash of memory. All of a sudden I felt like hurting him for being with her. "Kikyo who were they?"

"Don't worry," she said, not looking at me. "They are not important, but Inuyasha," she grabbed my hand and looked deeply into my eyes. "You must promise me never to go after them. Especially that girl you saw." I said nothing. I nodded. We began to continue walking. _Why does she look so familiar? _Ilooked up at my love._ Now that I think of it she kind of looks like Kikyo with her long hair and in her priestess outfit. Who ever that girl is I must find out more about her. Until I can remember why I always see her in my dreams crying…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**You guys are making me scared to continue this fanfic. I don't think you'll like the ending very much.**

**Inuyasha POV**

I had to find out more about her, that girl in the priestess outfit. Every night Kikyo would go somewhere and be away for several hours. I did not know where she went, but I no longer cared. It was the perfect opportunity to spy on the girl with that wolf-demon.

Over the last couple of days I haven't discovered any new information. Every time I saw her she would be sending the young children to bed. But this one child bugged me the most. The villagers said his name was Kazuomi and his father abandoned him before he was born.

I felt a little jab at my heart. I felt angry towards the man. _What kind of heartless father would abandon that poor woman to raise her child by herself? Who ever he is I will find and kill him. _I felt somehow attached to this child. I often had instincts to run over there and pick him up. I wanted to play with him and be there for him. I didn't know why I wanted to do this so badly. It was like an instinct for a father to want to play with his son, be there for him and teach all the knowledge he has to his offspring. But why would I have this impulse, I have no relation with this boy. Kikyo was never able to have children and I've only been with her…I think…

But I also had another instinct…

Every time I saw the young woman in the priestess outfit smile my heart would give a little jolt. I grabbed my chest to feel it racing. This girl from my dreams…did I love her? I would sometimes wonder if I still loved Kikyo. All my attention lately had been drawn to this one particular woman.

The more I saw her, the more often were these outbursts of sudden unexplained emotions. I knew the child one was awkward and sure the girl one is way too unexplainable, but this one I straight out didn't understand. Every time I saw that wolf-demon I have this impulse to rip off his neck and tear him to pieces. My mind wanted to do this and it's almost impossible to control my body to stay undercover.

Maybe after a month of investigating I was discovered. I was hiding in the bushes when I heard a sound behind me. I turned around but not quickly enough. The wolf-demon grabs me by the throat and pinned me harshly to the trunk of a tree. "Inuyasha, what are you doing hiding in a bush watching Kagome."

I looked at him confused. _How did he know my name?_ "Do I know you?" He smirked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Ever since I have returned here I have had these memories of you, that woman, and that child she's always with. Tell me, do I have any relation towards her or the child?" I watched as his face contorted into a twisted grin.

"Ya, there's a relation!" He punched me in the stomach. I had gotten the wind knocked out of me and was unable to move or breathe. "And if you know what's good for ya, you will stay away from that woman and child."

"I don't have to listen to you, you bastard!" We began to fight on the ground. There was a lot of kicking, punching, and biting going on. We rolled down hill into the village I was spying on. We continued once we had reached the ground, but the wolf-demon had the advantage. He sat on top of me punching every little bit he could. With every punch he spoke a word.

"…Kagome…and…I…don't…want to…ever…see…your sorry…mutt-face…ever…again!" He finished the last blow and got up and pinned me to the ground with his foot on my neck. "You know I could do it Inuyasha, give me a reason to snap your neck. You know I will!"

"Koga, what are you doing?" The beautiful long haired priestess came running to my aid. My heart skipped several beats.

"Taking care of some unfinished business." She looked down at me and I smiled. She gasped and turned away. My smile vanished. _What did I do to her to make her hurt to see me? _

She looked at me angry. "Inuyasha why are you here, after three years why do you come now!" The word _three years _rung in my head. That was around the time Kikyo had found me in the forest.

"Please," I begged. "I have no memory from three years ago. My wife Kikyo," She looked like she was about to burst. "Found me in the forest three years ago. She had told me I had tripped and fell. I have no recollection of anything before that. Could you please tell me why you look so familiar?"

She turned away. Even though I could not see it I knew she was crying. I could hear them falling to the ground and I could smell them. She turned back around and looked at me angry. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I ALWAYS HOPED YOU WOULD RETURN TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN. IF YOU EVER DARE TO SHOW YOUR SORRY FACE AROUND THESE PARTS AGAIN," She picked up her bow and arrow and aimed it at my heart. "I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU LIKE KIKYO ONCE DID!"

My eyes widened. _What is she talking about? Kikyo has never killed me. She's lying_. But a little voice in the back of my head told me she wasn't, a flash of Kikyo holding a bow and arrow, an arrow heading towards me, it striking my heart. I felt a sudden pain in my chest and I rubbed the spot. "That's right!" yelled the priestess. "Right at your heart." She lowered her weapon and everyone retreated back into their hut. The wolf-demon stayed behind.

"And remember this," The wolf-demon kicked into my side. "I swear if you even think of being with Kagome I'm gunna hurt you. If I find out you have hurt her feelings again, I will kill you…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**READ THIS!**

**Okay here's the deal. I will change some of the ending for you guys so you won't hate me as much. I'm going to make you vote in your review. If no one votes then I won't continue this story. My original ending was going to be that Inuyasha steps aside to let Koga make Kagome and his son happier. Now the new ending could be like a Romeo and Juliet thing, but Inuyasha dies from protecting Kagome and Kagome dies from a fight with Kikyo. The choice is up to you. **

**Inuyasha POV**

Despite all their warnings I still had to see this "Kagome." I knew it was no longer safe to dress the way I usually do, so I donned on peasant clothing and tied my hair back. I knew I still looked like me, but I was willing to try anything. I must find out why this Kagome person seems so important to me.

I didn't know if I could get her alone would help my situation any, but I wanted to be alone with her so badly. I wanted that wolf-demon Koga to unattached from her hip and let her stray off for one night so that I might have a chance. I was greatly surprised when my wants became true. "Kagome where are you going?" asked the wolf-demon, as he followed her like a little lost puppy.

"I'm just going to take a bath; god knows I need one…" Koga went up behind her and held her close. My insides began to burn with jealousy. _Why that lousy good for nothing…_

"Kagome, are you sure you are all right?" I diverted my attention back to Kagome. Now that I look at her face, it's not like my other flashes of memory of her. Besides that one with her on her knees and crying the other ones are of her smiling sweetly, riding a weird thing, and one of her yelling something at me but I don't know what. But Kagome face now looked tired and sad, like some one just sucked the life out of her. "I know you've been sad since his return, but don't let it get to you." I stopped and listen. "Inuyasha is not worth wasting all this thought on."

She pushed him away. "I'm going to take a bath. I need some time by myself to think." He reached out for her shoulder, but she took his hand and turned around, smiling. "It's okay Koga, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. I just need some time alone to think." He starred deeply in her eyes and started moving forward. _No! Don't you dare think about kissing her!_

But she moved away at the last minute. "Kagome I'm…"

"No need to apologize," she said sadly. "Just let it never happen again. Now I'm off to take my bath." As Kagome walked away I see the wolf-demon reach out for her, but his arm fell. He sighed and returned to Kaede's hut. _Now is my chance…_

I follow her through the forest by hopping tree to tree, always careful and always watchful of Kagome. When she reached her destination I stopped and waited in the tree. I watched as she sighed and began muttering to herself. "Inuyasha…" she said barely in a whisper. My ears twitch. _Was she thinking about me…_

I planted myself in a nearby tree and watched closely. For some reason this little river seemed oddly familiar. I did not bother myself to remember anything; I was more interested in Kagome. She began to strip. My eyes widened as they devoured this whole scene. It was like in slow motion as Kagome took of her priestess top, next her pants which had another white layer. Now she was totally naked. She looked like a celestial maiden that had fallen from the sky.

I jumped to another branch to get a better view. A little voice in my head kept repeating the word, "Pervert." I ignored it and continue to watch her. _Maybe I should take this time to talk to her. I mean I did want her alone_, I said to myself. But a stronger voice in the back of my head said, _she taking a bath right now, if you interrupt her she just smack you or something. Relax for now and enjoy the view. You can ask after she's done. _

I decided just to wait, but not long after I mad this decision I heard some one yelling and felt this strong force around my neck and it began to drag me down…

**Kagome's POV**

I knew something had been watching me for awhile. There was too much rustling in that tree for comfort. Normally I would have investigated it, but I knew who it was. Who else has been following me for the last couple of days? "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" I heard a load thunk behind me and some muffled yelling.

"Kagome, who the hell do you think you are! I wish Kaede would just take these things…" He stopped for a moment and I gasped. _Inuyasha memory, it's back! _"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, while rubbing his head. "Why are we here and why are you naked? My head won't stop hurting. How long have I been asleep? Now don't get mad, but I had an odd dream that I was married to Kikyo." He stood there rubbing the back of his head.

_I'm not quite sure what to do._ _Can I really believe he's gotten his memory back?_ _No matter how much I tried to forgive him, my heart was still in pieces._ I got dressed and walked away. "Hey Kagome, where are you going!" he yelled after me, quickly catching up to me.

"Home." I said, coldly. He was acting like his old regular self, but that did not help the situation. He didn't know the pain he had put me through. He didn't know the heartache I have suffered. I will not forgive him so easily.

"We have a home?" he asked. "Since when?"

"It's not your home." I said, sill in my cold voice. "It's mine and Koga's."

"What!" he gawped, mouth wide open on shock. He tripped over a low branch and fell face forward. He brushed the light dirt off of him and asked, "Since when have you started living with that stupid wolf!"

"For three stinking years Inuyasha!" I yelled at him and turned to look at him.

"When the hell did this happen!" _I see he's still jealous of Koga. I can use this to my advantage_. But my anger over took me and I burst into yelling.

"When you left me for Kikyo! FYI that was no dream you just had, that was for real! You left me for that Kikyo bitch three years ago and Koga was there to help me! He was there when you weren't! And guess what, he was even a better father to our child then you will ever be!" I stomped away.

"Kagome!" he yelled after me, dumbstruck. "Where do you think you're going!"

"HOME!" I yelled back at him.

I arrived as quickly as I could. I had to tell Koga of my evil plan. "Koga!" I screamed after him. He ran out from our hut. He kneeled over slanting in front of me.

"What's…the matter…Kagome?" he asked through pants.

"Koga, I don't have time to explain. Just go along with everything I do." He did have enough time to respond before Inuyasha came running toward the village.

"I see it's true then." He said. "You are living with Koga."

"That's right." I snapped. "And we're engaged." Both men's jaws dropped. Then Inuyasha started laughing evil.

"Oh yeah, prove it."

"Fine, I will." I grabbed Koga's head and began to make out with him passionately. Yet again both the men had the same responses. Koga widened his eyes. Once the kissed ended I wiped my mouth. "Want anymore proof, or do I have to sleep with him. Think carefully, I'll do it." I gave him an evil smile. _Two can play at this game._ He just starred at me with his amber eyes before he started to walk slowly away…

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Apparently on of my fanfics broke something on the TOS, for some completely stupid reason. Aw well no use crying over it eh.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Wow you guys are really good at guessing at what's coming next. Now that the votes are in I can make my decision, but I'm not telling you which ending won.**

**Kagome's POV**

I smirked as I watched Inuyasha treading away. Koga tapped my shoulder and I turn around and looked at him. He had a most puzzled look upon his face. "Kagome, what the…"

"I'll tell you," I interrupted. "But not here." I took Koga into our little hut and began to explain. The more I went in depth of the story the more confused he became. His eyebrows were raised so high they were in danger of being lost in his black bangs and bandana. "You see," I concluded. "That's why I need your help." Koga looked at me like this was the first time he saw me.

"So, let me see if I'm getting this straight. You…want me…to pretend I'm dating you?" I nodded my head. He sighed. "This feels way over my head. Why do you want me to do this again?"

"Because," I said, with a touch of frustration. "I need to get back at Inuyasha. Please Koga," I grabbed his hands and looked at him sadly in the face. "I need your help with this. Only you can help me." He looked at me like I was insane. I grabbed hold around his waist, digging my face into his stomach. "Koga," I said in a small, choked up voice. "I need you. I need you to help me. I," I looked up at him with one tear falling down my soft cheek. He looked taken aback and sighed.

He patted me gently on the back and said," Kagome I understand what you're saying, but revenge is not the answer."

"But it's for Inuyasha. You know how he's treated me the last couple of years, leaving me alone with my bad thoughts. You on the other hand have always been there. Please just help me out one last time." I looked up at him with the most pitiful face I could muster. "You've always wanted to be with me, what's changed you mind?"

"This is different." He said kind of pushing me away. "I'm not going to be one of your tools to get back at Inuyasha."

"But it's not like I'm getting back with Inuyasha. If this turns out the way I hope he will leave us forever and we could finally have that family that we've been talking about." _That did it. That got Koga on my side. _He looked at me sweetly. He leaned forward, but hesitated. I smile reassuringly at him. "It's okay now Koga." I grabbed the back of his head and brought him closer to me where we began our first kiss as a couple.

For the next couple of weeks it was like me and Koga were attached at the hips. One was never seen without the other. Even though I could not see him I knew he was there, Inuyasha lurking in the shadows; Inuyasha, hiding behind every bush; Inuyasha, disappearing around every corner. It was starting to get annoying, but I knew my plan was working.

Even though I could not see him I knew he was jealous. Why else would he follow me and Koga around? But it's not like I cared that much about him anymore. I just want him to feel the pain he put me through. I knew this was cruel and unusual, but some one had to pay for this.

"Kagome?" says a distant voice. I fell out of my trance and crashed back into reality. "Are you okay? You seem distracted lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at your dinner. We've been eating for half an hour and all you've manage to do is push it around." I looked down at my plate to discover the statement was true. My dinner looked horribly mashed together into one big blob of food. I sighed. _Who am I kidding, of course there's something wrong with me. No matter how much I try to deny it my heart still longs for Inuyasha._

I put down my eating utensils "I'm going to bed." I stated. I get up and make my way to my room when I feel a pair of strong arms wrapping around me. Koga hugged my tighter and I looked back at him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered into my ear.

"For what?"

"This must be so hard for you." He turned me around to look at me. He looked at me with a saddened expression, it looked utterly pathetic. "I know you can never love me as much as Inuyasha, but being with you like this makes me so happy. But I am so selfish; you're in pain while I'm over joyed. I want to feel the pain with you."

"Koga, it's okay." I hold him in my embrace and I see that Kazoumi's door is opened a little bit. "Kazoumi go to bed!"

"Aw, but mom! I wanted to know if I could spend the night at Mizuki's!"

"No! Now go back to bed!" I waited several minutes before turning and saying to Koga, "Come on Koga let's talk, but not here. We might wake up Kazoumi." He nodded in agreement and we walked out of our hut.

I led him into the forest where Inuyasha was shot. I tried to get his spirits up, but all he ever did was mope. Then I had an idea. I reached down and grabbed his hand. He looked at me, blinking in confusion. I sat down on a fallen tree and patted the rough bark of the trunk. He joined me by my side. "Koga, you shouldn't feel this way. Yes sometimes it hurts, but I'm over it. I have you now."

I leaned forward, waiting for him to make his move. He hesitated, but kissed me gently. "That's enough!" shouted a voice from the shadows. I squinted my eyes to look for the owner of the voice when I saw Inuyasha appear from behind a tree. "Stop it now Kagome, who are you kidding! I get it, you're mad at me, but why do this? You know I'm sorry and that I love you."

I gave him a deadly glare. No matter how much truth there is in that, I can never forgive him. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

I looked down at my shoes so he couldn't see my face. "Inuyasha…" I stuttered, while my fists were shaking next to my hips. "Don't you get it! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE!" Tears are flowing down my face and Inuyasha watched in horror. "PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE, I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Kagome," he said, in a calming voice. "Please, stop lying. You're lying to me and yourself. Just come back to me."

"I'm over you now Inuyasha, haven't I shown you that yet."

"No, I don't believe it. I won't believe."

"Fine then Inuyasha, just you wait. I will prove to you that I am over you and I am having a much better life with Koga even if I hurt you!" I grabbed Koga by the hand and dragged him back to our hut. "Kazoumi, I change my mind! You can spend the night at your friend's house!"

"Yay!" he yelled, with excitement. "Thanks mom!" he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the house. When I was sure he was gone I pinned Koga on the bed and whispered sensually in his ear, "You ready for me…"

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've either been sad or partying my ass off. just so you know I'm turned 16 today! Yup. GO FEBRUARY 21 FOREVER!**


End file.
